customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey 1993 Aired on ABC (October 1994) Part 4
(A bit later, Shadow is standing near the edge of a rushing river) * Shadow: Well, looks like they don't have any choice but to go straight across. * (They walk back. Chance is laying down) * Sassy: Chance, where will you grow up? That bear could've hurt you. Do you realize how painful that would've been; for the bear? * Chance: Oh, go hawk up a hairball. * Sassy: Oh, yes, that hurt. Ooh! Really hurt! * Shadow: Sassy, Chance, I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to cross here. * Sassy: But there isn't a bridge here. * Shadow: C'mon. * Sassy: I don't see any stepping-stones. * Chance: Hey, wait up. * Shadow: It's gentle here, Sassy. You could swim across. * Sassy: I don't have to swim. I have a note. * Shadow: It's fun to swim! C'mon. You'll like it. * (Shadow jumps in the water) * Sassy: Except for the water park. * Shadow: C'mon, you two. * Chance: Don't be such a sissy, Sassy. * Sassy: You know how to swim? * Chance: I happen to be a champion dog paddler. Banzai! Oh, that's cold! Whew, that's cold! * Shadow: It's easy, Sassy. * Sassy: I prefer the dry look. * (She walks further downriver as Shadow makes it across. Sassy meows. Chance stumbles out of the water) * Chance: Brrr, I think I shrank in there! * (Sassy makes a frustrated meow) * Shadow: Well, please don't make that noise, Sassy. I'll come back and swim behind you. * Sassy: Oh, don't bother. I'll find my own road across. * Shadow: The water just gets worse further down. * (Sassy walks downriver) * Sassy: I can't believe what they want me to do. Just where they have the pleasure of my own company? * Shadow: She just doesn't want to get wet. She can swim; she can. * Sassy: She won't. She won't, she won't, she won't. * (Sassy starts singing she won't) * Sassy: She won't, she won't, she won't, she won't. She WON'T!! * (She finds a few logs and rocks to go across, but the river is rough in this area) * Sassy: Ah, this is more like it. I'm so clever I amaze myself. * (Shadow and Chance get to where the logs can get across) * Shadow: Hey, look at that. * (Sassy is singing) * Sassy: Cats rule and dogs drool. * Chance: Jumping rocks. Typical cat move. * Shadow: Good girl, Sassy. * Sassy: Never better. Never better! * (A bit of her tail dips in the water) * Sassy: Ooh! Aah! Yes! * (Chance runs back a bit) * Shadow: Well, good work. * (He turns around. The log Sassy steps on breaks away from below her and Sassy gets sent into the river) * Sassy: Ahh! Oh! Oh! And I just had this coat cleaned! * Shadow: Sassy? * Sassy: Oh, help! Help! * Shadow: Sassy's in the river, chance! * (He runs after her) * Sassy: Shadow! Ugh! Oh! Ugh! Oh! * (She meows. Sassy attempts to keep her head above water and is panicking. Shadow is faster and runs ahead while Chance is getting left behind) * Chance: Hang on, Sassy! * (Sassy is coughing and taking in water. Sassy is basically choking on the water. Shadow jumps off some rocks and keeps running. Sassy meows again) * Shadow: Sassy, keep your head above water! * Sassy: Oh! Shadow! * (She gets dragged under a bit. Shadow finds a big rock that goes out into the river a bit and jumps on it) * Sassy: Shadow, help me! Please, wait! * (Shadow goes to catch Sassy, but she gets dragged under before he can grab her and she keeps going downriver) * Sassy: Help! * (Sassy gasps for air. Shadow jumps into the river) * Sassy: Help me! Shadow! * (She meows frighteningly) * Sassy: Shadow, please! * Shadow: Sassy, swim! Swim hard! * Sassy: Please! Help! * (They notice the waterfall) * Shadow: Sassy! Sassy! * Sassy: Shadow-ohh! * (Sassy goes over the waterfall. Shadow wheezes) * Shadow: Oh, dear. * (Chance eventually makes it to where Shadow is. He runs down to the water and Shadow crawls out) * Chance: Did you find her? Where is she? * Shadow: I couldn't reach her, but we have to keep trying. Let's split up! Perhaps she made it to the other side! * (They run around a small hill and make it to the cliff, overlooking where the waterfall drops to. They look for her down below, but don't see her) * Chance: I, I don't see her. Do you, Shadow? * Shadow: No, it swallowed her up. * (They both keep waiting and looking for her. Eventually, the sun begins to set) * Shadow: I shouldn't have made her come. * Chance: It's not your fault. Yes, she wanted to come. * Shadow: But it's my responsibility. I had a responsibility to Sassy. To love her and protect her. The same as I had to you, and to my owner. Peter. And, same as you do, Chance, to Jamie. * Chance: But...we didn't ask for this job. * Shadow: We didn't have to. It's built in. Has been ever since the dawn of time. As a few wild dogs took it upon themselves to watch over man. To bark if he's in danger, to run and play with him if he's happy, and to nuzzle him if he's lonely. That's why they call us, man's best friend. * (Shadow stays silent. Chance thinks to himself) * Chance: (narrating) Looking at him that night, he seems so wise....and ancient. Like the first dog that ever walked the Earth. I hope one day, I can be like him. * (The next morning, Shadow stands on a big rock overlooking the river while Chance watches Shadow) * Shadow: I'll miss you, Sassy.